everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Arose (User)
Arose is a youtuber that makes creepypasta videos, fnaf videos, roblox vidoes, slide shows, flip a clip videos, birthday videos for her friends, and drawings for her youtuber friends. Aroses youtube channel started on July 2017, which she is never had her face showed on youtube she is a famous since she has a channel, she wears glasses she dyes her hair red mostly, she is big and tall and she can be very funny and brave. she has curly hair and she can pick up someone shorter than her very easily. behaves she behaves for saying rude grammars calling, people nicknames such as child, girl ( even she calls boys girl), people, chillens buds, peeps, dudes and least favorite child ( when she hates someone). she is into things such as memes, horror games, and computer internet. she is a tomboy and dresses tough with creepypasta gloves, even though she is not into sports she runs very fast, she is into FNAF games, such as she collects funko plushies. Which she is into the praties cove which she is known for saying that all the time, she dresses in FNAF clothing a lot, she acts very cool and fans like her a lot she is very swag and her drawings are very pretty lovely. according to her fans that really love meeting her and which appears fans have lots of lovers of the drawings. beware of arose never mess with this cool girl she will hurt you in one bit, never hug this girl. age and grade she is 12, she is in middle school and she is in 6th grade, she acts teenager like and she is a very popular person and she rocks!!! as her friends say, she may look big for her age but she is in 6th grade all right, but she even calls older kids child which the older kids are older than her which kind of finds her friends teasing her, they all tease each other. saxphone her saxophone she plays in a band in school, her saxophone she is known to treat it like a human, which she is being her funny amazing self, her saxophone which she pretends its gender is male, the case it goes inside is its bed and when she plays it she pretends its talking. DNA 1 DNA is her best friend after 5th grade she moved. Arose makes lots of videos about her and she learned about creepypasta from DNA. DNA is shorter than arose. DNA or DNA 1 is her nickname and she also has a youtube channel called DNA 1 that came on 2017 but before arose. Arose's headband her headband as red ears with brownish purple inside the ears. she wears these guys since Halloween was almost started. She wears these guys almost every day and it never gets old! she also likes to wear her brown coat with a bow tie along with her headband tomboys she is a tomboy and loves tomboys she likes the color black and being cool. But she hates sports and P.E is her least Subject at school that she likes. She is brave of horror things but she is scared of heights. She hates running but she runs really fast. Girly girls she hates girly girls and seems to say they are junk. She hates the color pink and when she has to wear girly girl clothes she covers it all day with her coat. She likes drawing female characters but hates being girly she hates girl shows like LPS and thinks they are little kid like. She appears to hate sparkles and glitter also. Fan girls she is a fan girl and loves creepypasta and the cool dude like characters. She loves drawing her well-loved characters being cool dudes. she likes spooky and horror stuff and likes to talk about them every day and she loves fan characters fangirls are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sporty girls she hangs out with lots of sporty girls but she hates sports and does not play sports and more Into art. She wears tomboy clothes and sporty clothes but hates sports. But she is a really fast runner even if she hates running GO AROSE!!! creepypastaloverEM Creepypastaloverem is a youtuber friend of Arose huhz quotes " hey child" ( or other nicknames) " I LOVE deviant art" " just chillin along" " I break" " I love soda dudes" "are you serious " farty" " I WILL KILL YOU" " never" " what the" " yeah? I make fan characters" " girly girls are junk" " your creepy" " you are a girly girl" " boy" " girl" " an animatronic is behind me" " rip off" " cutie pie killed rainbow" " criss cross guy died" " big deal" "Oh I think it was cupcake girl' "why in reboots girl characters have different clothes I rather me the boy characters" "devaint art is not for girly girls it about creepypasta!!!" "Hey person I need to tell you something Where were you from" "UGH my locker is jammed" "OH NO I AM GONNA BE LATE!!!" "I believe I can fly get stabbed in the eye i really want to go to burger king" "Round!!!!!" "Its from a horror game" "its for my friend DNA 1" " my sister is very bad" " no my brother cries more than me" " I NEVER CRY" " just smooth, pretty, and round" " good goes round and round and a round" Trivia * Rose uses her right and left hand * Once Rose went to the boy's bathroom on mistake * DNA drew Rose's Profile youtube channel picture which was a gift for Rose * Rose wore her ears hand band in 6th grade when Halloween was starting * Rose is scared of heights * All her videos for creepypasta lover em are always late * At the end of 6th grade rose cuts her hair short * rose died her hair purple * Rose still looks up for her friend DNA * Rose loves to wear chokers, sweat shirts, shirts from a video game, and her ears * Rose calls herself the "nerd" because she wears glasses * Rose is over weight * Roses friends sometimes call her " nugget" * Rose sneaks her phone to school * Rose has a new instagarm * Rose loves rock music and rap music * Rose hates pop music! Category:Pages made by A FANDOM user Category:Users Category:Roblox Category:FNAF Category:Females Category:Creepypasta Category:Huh Category:Death Category:Evil Category:Real People Category:Youtubers